The Life and Lies of Captain James Hook
by music-is-the-magic
Summary: This is the untold story of Captain James Hook and how he became the pirate we know and fear. His life, his lies and the love that nobody remembers but he can't forget. Please R&R! Pretty please :  :  Hope you enjoy!
1. Coward

**Hi! SO I'm doing another Peter Pan fanfic BUT this time I'm focusing on everyone's favorite pirate ;) This is the story of how he became the man we know and fear, his life before and after Peter Pan and the love that no-one remembers but he can't forget.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad I want to hear it :D Enjoy!**

The Life and Lies of Captain James Hook

Chapter one

***CLAS**H*

James brought his sword down heavily onto the table that his opponent had only just evacuated and snarled as he split the wood. Sensing the other man behind him he turned around slowly and the cheering increased.

The room spun in sickly circles and alcohol made the crowds throaty cheer sound like a roar to James. He didn't want to do this...wanted to lie down...rest...where was Annie? But the other man – Jacob – was sneering at him like he'd already won.

"Come on then!" Jacob yelled above the noise of the crowd, he leaned in closer "Or are you scared?"

James shook his head but everything seemed like it was moving underwater, even the rushing in his ears made him think that -

"Coward!" Jacob bawled, cutting into his alcohol-fueled contemplation.

James tensed and slowly looked up to meet the mocking gaze of his accuser, the crowd gasped at the dangerous look on his face.

"How dare you call me a coward." He said, he didn't need to shout for his voice carried naturally and every person in the room heard that single, threatening sentence and flinched.  
>"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COWARD." He shouted suddenly and the spell broke as he lunged forward, Jacob only just managed to fend off the powerful blow and did not have time to recover when James struck again, cutting him on the upper arm.<p>

Jacob howled with pain and began to back away, only parrying the blows that James dealt, his look was one of horror – he thought he'd had him.

James however looked far from horrified, every bit of him oozed power and strength. His white cotton shirt hung loose over his tight, black trousers and gaped open to expose his chest. His whole body glistened with sweat and his lips were set in an elated smile. He had not fought in far too long.

His last, well-placed blow sent Jacob crashing to the floor where people cleared a space around him as James placed the point of his sword at the other mans neck.

The tavern door opened and Liza-May walked in, she stopped when she took in the scene in front of her and ran upstairs to find the only person who could put a stop to it.

"Annie?" She called, knocking insistently on the door. "Annie! It's me, Liza!"

"Coming." She heard Annie reply in her gentle voice and stood back to catch her breath. The door swung open to reveal her friend.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked, her blue-gray eyes widening at the sight of her disheveled friend. Liza sighed, "It's James." She began and Annie flushed,

"Something's happened to him? Oh tell me Liza, what is it? What's happened? I can't bear it!" She gasped, Liza placed steadying hands on her slight shoulders.

"No. He's fighting with that no-good Jacob Hiltern downstairs. I swear to God Annie if you don't stop it he'll kill him." She said in a rush. Annie swayed where she stood and for a minute Liza thought she was going to faint but then she pushed past her and ran down the stairs.

James breathed in sharply as Jacob grabbed the hilt of his sword and began to push it away, he was so close...

"James!" The sound of Annie's soft voice broke into the chaos and suddenly everyone was still and all was silent save for Jacob's heavy breathing.

"Come away James." She said gently, reaching out to him.

James looked at her, his grip on his sword loosening...Annie wanted him to stop. He looked down at Jacob cowering on the floor and let his lip curl in contempt as he lifted the tip of his sword from his throat. The man scrambled upright and stormed outside, knocking a chair over on his way out.

It was over, everyone resumed drinking and tried not to stare as James walked unevenly over to where Annie stood.

She caught him just before he fell but could not carry him so laid him as gently as she could on the floor.

"Thomas, Jack." She greeted two men nearby, "Could you carry him to our room? I cannot lift him." She asked sincerely and before she'd finished talking they were doing what she'd asked, she smiled in thanks as they disappeared up the stairs.

Liza walked up to her and gripped her arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Annie nodded.  
>"I'm fine."<p>

"Well you shouldn't be!" Liza snapped, her temper getting the better of her like it always did. She placed her hands on her hips and spoke over Annie's protests.

"No Annie, listen. He's no good for you, you're better than him! You've given up everything for him – moved away from your family, your friends, all those nice boys that would have done anything for your hand in marriage! You left all that behind for what? Some drunkard who uses his sword instead of his brain? Snap out of it Ann! What's he given up for you? You just tell me one sacrifice he's made, give me one good reason you should stay with him." She challenged, Annie sighed.

"I do not need to explain myself to you Liza but I see you'll not let this go until I do. I love him and that's all there is to it. Love's not about keeping a tally of what sacrifices or what problems you have, it just _is._ It can't be explained or reasoned with. That is all you need to know, I won't say any more on the matter."

Liza blinked, Annie had never spoken to her so firmly before, it wasn't in her nature. Liza wasn't cruel, just plain speaking, but she hadn't realised how serious Annie was.

"Alright Annie, I'm sorry. You know my temper runs away with me. I just don't want to see you waste your life with someone who doesn't appreciate you."

"But he does." Annie said with a smile, taking Liza's hand. "Underneath it all he is a good, kind man, he just doesn't want anyone to know it."

Liza smiled back, squeezing her friends hand.

"Goodnight Ann." She said and her friend gave her a small wave before turning and walking slowly upstairs.


	2. Nightmare

**Hello! So this is quiet a short chapter but it gives the first bit of insight into Hook and I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to Abbl2 for reviewing, I very much appreciate it! (yes I am also a huge Peter pan fan, well spotted xD)**

**So yes, I am eager to hear all opinions/feedback/criticism on this story so to anyone reading this - please review! :D**

Chapter 2

"Here, drink this." Annie encouraged, handing James a glass of water but he groaned and knocked her hand away causing the glass to fly out of her hands and smash. Annie stood up in shock and clasped her shawl around her tightly, he scared her when he was like this – he did not know his own strength.

"James please." She said quietly, struggling to keep her voice from shaking. He opened his eyes.

"Annie?" He asked, turning his head sharply. He had not been this drunk in a long time, every movement hurt, his very bones ached and his mind hurt most of all. Alcohol may dull your senses but it only sharpens your memories, the trouble was that James didn't want to remember.

"Annie." He moaned and then his head dropped forwards, she squealed in momentary panic before the rise and fall of his chest told her he was asleep.

Sighing she knelt down beside the chair he was sprawled over and took his hand.

She could do nothing but watch as his brow creased and he clutched the arm of the chair, locked within the prison of him memories.

"I'm here." She whispered but he was beyond her reach.

Deep within his nightmares James was a boy again...

"_Mother?" He called, running down the stairs two at a time. She'd called him and she hadn't sounded happy, he swallowed nervously before walking into the kitchen._

"_Y-you called me?" He stuttered, his parents were sat at the table, they both turned to stare as he came in._

"_Damn right." His Father grunted, James's heart began to race – what had he done wrong?_

"_You told some good-for-nothing schoolteacher that I gave you that bruise on yer cheek, didn't you?" His Mother demanded, getting up from the table and squinting down at her terrified son._

"_N-no I -" _

"_DIDN'T YOU?" She screamed, seizing him by the front of his shirt and lifting him til he was at her eye level. James couldn't breathe, he had only been telling the truth._

"_Okay! I did tell her that but -" _

_*crack*_

_The sound of the slap echoed around the kitchen and the force of the blow knocked James to the floor._

Annie watched in concern as James jerked away from something she couldn't see.

"No Mother, I didn't!" He shouted suddenly making her jump.

"Shh. Shh my darling, I'm here." She soothed him, stroking his cheek but he flinched away from her touch.

_His cheek burned where his Mother had struck him, he lay huddled on the kitchen floor as she leaned casually against the table._

"_Don't you go telling your rotten lies anymore." She warned him with a sneer. _

_James didn't reply, he couldn't. She looked at his father and left the room. James raised his eyes to see his father watching him._

"_Get up." He ordered and James slowly got to his feet, he could feel himself shaking as his father stood also, towering over his son._

"_You just gonna let your mother push you around like that?" His father said scornfully._

"_I -" James got no further before he was pushed with enough force to slam him into the wall._

_His father dusted off his hands and walked to the door, turning to smirk at his son._

"_What kind of man are you?"_

"NO!" James screamed, his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, panting. The room slid in and out of focus.

"James?" He heard his name as if it had been said from across a crowded room but eventually his addled mind traced the voice back to Annie. _Annie..._

Sure enough it was her face that swam in front of him, her hand in his, her beautiful eyes fixed on him in concern. His Annie.

"Don't leave." He said. She smiled,

"I won't."

She could feel him shaking, see the fear in his eyes. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm here."


	3. Whispers

**So chapter 3 is up and a spiteful ex girlfriend is added into the mix - Boo hiss! -_- **

**Please review with criticism/ feedback, any is welcome :) Thanks to Abbl2 for reviewing again :D**

**So yes, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

James woke up, still in the chair, to see Annie sweeping up some broken glass. He groaned and put a hand to his aching head.

"Did I do that?" He asked groggily and she looked up at him, he could see circles under her beautiful eyes and cursed himself internally for his stupidity.

"Yes but it doesn't matter. You were not yourself." She comforted him, finishing the task and getting gracefully to her feet. James watched her, for all that she never mentioned it any fool could see she was born of nobility – the very way she moved was telling in itself.

"I don't deserve you." He said quietly and she wrapped her arms around him from behind the chair, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Yes you do." She argued into his skin, her breath hot on his cheek. Smiling, he reached around and pulled her so that she was sat on his lap.

"Well I've got you either way." He said, his dark eyes sparkling as he tightened his hold.

"Oh really?" She teased, kissing him gently. They laughed and then Annie grew serious,

"I asked you not to fight, James." She said quietly, her eyes fixed on his.

The smile faded from his face as he regarded her,

"I know. I know you did but he called me a coward and that is one thing I am not." He said, clenching his fists at the mere thought of it. Annie sighed and placed her hand over his fist until he uncurled his fingers.

"The people who matter know that already, you don't have to prove it. Nobody in that room liked or respected the man you were fighting, if anything you should have just ignored him. Fighting doesn't solve problems it adds to them." She murmured, her voice serious.

James sighed, "It's not that easy...that's not the way I think and I can't change that." He said wearily.

Annie looked down, hurt showing briefly in her eyes as she stood up and clutched her shawl around her.

"I thought I had changed that." She whispered, picking up her basket from the table.

"Annie, don't -" He started to protest but she stopped him with a look.

"I'm going to the marketplace." She said with a faint smile before leaving the room.

James stood up and kicked the chair over in frustration, holding his head in his hands. He staggered over to the mantel and leaned against it, one hand on either side, looking at himself angrily in the mirror above it.

He was bleary-eyed and unshaven, his long, curly hair tangled from tossing and his skin was pale under his tan giving him a sickly look along with the sweat that glistened on his forehead. His shirt hung open, ripped where that bastard had tried to slash him, all in all he wasn't a pretty sight.

"No wonder she left." He groaned, sitting down heavily on the bed and pulling his boots on. His head spun with every movement but he pushed past the pain in his head and got to his feet, shrugged on a jacket and left.

His already foul mood worsened as he strode out of the tavern, subject to all the stares and whispers from the people still in there from the night before. He glared at them, his heavy brows lowering and most looked away but one girl in particular was brazen enough to approach him, a smirk on her face.

"Not now Laura." He told her impatiently, in the dark days before Annie the two of them had a little fling and she'd never quite forgiven him for leaving her.

"Yes now James. S'alright I just wanna little chat." She drawled, wrapping her arms round his neck and leaning into him. He jerked his head away, the alcohol carried on her breath repulsing him.

"Well I'm not in the mood." He snapped, grabbing her wrists and wrenching them away from him.

"Oh I say." She giggled, pretending to be shocked at his actions, "We have got a temper still, haven't we?" She cooed, making her eyes large and pouting.

"Don't push me Laura." He growled, his eyes flashing, but she just laughed.

"I was just wondering how you bear it, that's all." She said innocently, James made a disgusted sound – he was sick of her mind games.

"Bear what?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Being kept on such a tight leash by your prude of a girlfriend." She replied as if it was obvious.

James let go of her wrists and began to walk away, forcing his temper to stay under control, but she ran after him and got in between him and the door, smiling coyly.

"I know better than anyone that you're no pushover James." She whispered into his ear. "You're a red-blooded, strong, rugged _man_ not a mouse. And if that little priss can't appreciate that then..." She traced a finger up the exposed part of his chest, "well, maybe you're with the wrong girl."

Anger washed over James at her words and he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, they'd often fought in their relationship and it had often been over nothing and ended in them turning the passion to...better uses, but this was different and she knew it. Her eyes widened in fear.

"You will _never_ insult Annie again," He threatened, his voice low and menacing, "In my hearing or out of it. She is the best thing that has happened to me in my life, stay away from both of us."

She nodded, her breathing heavy and her cheeks flushed with fear.

James let go of her abruptly and she ran back to the table she'd been sitting at, her face dark with humiliation and anger.

He didn't spare her another thought, instead walking out on the street to find Annie.

As he walked along people gave him a fairly wide berth, he cut an imposing figure, but he took no notice of them as he was so intent of finding, and apologizing to, Annie.

At last he saw her examining fruit at one of the stalls and laughing lightly with the stalls owner, her light brown curls seemed almost gold in the sunlight and her blue eyes were sparkling as they always did when she laughed. He couldn't believe that this beautiful, sweet woman was his, that she'd chosen him. It amazed him every time he thought about it.

Annie turned as if she could sense him looking at her and smiled goodbye to the owner, making her way over to where James was standing.

"I'm sorry." He said before she could say anything. She smiled softly and took his hand.

"I just need to know I am making a difference," she whispered, "that it isn't all for nothing."

He leaned down slightly to cup her cheek tenderly in his palm.

"You make all the difference in the world." He assured her, and he meant it.


	4. Where Shall We Go?

**A little fluff never hurt anyone, right? xD James and Annie should enjoy it while they can because things may not be so rosy for long...**

**Thank you to reviewers! 3 And if you're reading this, please leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

"Where shall we go?" Annie asked as she looped her arms through James's.

They were sat on a bench overlooking the dock as they often did when they argued. James smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well that ship is going to Jamaica, my darling. Fancy some sun?" He said and she chuckled.

"Very much."

"Or how about a Grecian island? Full of exotic fruit and legends." He continued, his eyes lighting up as they always did when he thought about traveling – seeing the wonders of the world.

"Mm." Annie sighed dreamily. "Would there be other people on the island?" She asked with a teasing smile as she looked up at him. James gave a short laugh.

"Not if you didn't want there to be. I'd send them all away on the ship we arrived in." He vowed and she laughed lightly.

"Heaven." She stated simply and James looked at her, thinking that Heaven would be wherever she was.

"Or there's always Neverland." James added with a grin.

"Oh of course!" Annie exclaimed with a bright smile and snuggled closer to him, he put his arm around her.

"It'll be warm and quiet with music carried on the wind, the water will be calm and clear." He started, playing the game they always did.

"The sky will be as blue," Annie started, sitting up and placing a gentle hand on James's temple. "as your beautiful eyes."

James turned his head and kissed her wrist. "The sand will be as soft as your lovely skin." He said.

"There will be a dozen mermaids that swim in the moonlight in a beautiful lagoon." She went on, her eyes distant and soft.

"And we will make firm friends with the Indians." James added.

"What about Peter Pan, will we be friends with him?" Annie asked.

"Yes." James replied firmly. "He can show us the ways of the island."

Annie nodded and then smiled. "It sounds so perfect." She said with a sigh.

"Come on, lets head back." James said, getting to his feet and picking up Annie's bag of fruit.

They walked slowly back to the tavern, lingering around the market stalls and stopping once to talk to Annie's friend Tabitha. James thought it fairly obvious that Annie's friends didn't approve of him, after all he was just a sailor and she was nobility, had given up her old life for him, so he tolerated their wary looks and raised eyebrows and the whispers as he walked away. He loved Annie, that was all that mattered – all that would ever matter.

When they got back they were again greeted by curious stares from everyone in the tavern, James muttered under his breath but Annie just calmly took his hand and they began to make their way to the stairs. James fought back his anger s whispers started to spread and he noticed Laura leaning against the bar and staring at him with a knowing smile, his eyes narrowed and her smile grew. James broke the eye contact and concentrated on the stairs, in no time at all he and Annie were safely inside their own room and neither could be said to be more or less relieved than the other.

"Laura's still got her eye on you." Annie observed as they sank wearily onto the bed. James turned to look at her but found no trace of jealousy or bitterness in her eyes,

"Yes, she -" He started to explain but she stopped him with a finger pressed lightly to his lips.

"I don't blame her for wanting you – who wouldn't? - as long as she doesn't have you." She said with a half smile.

"There's no problem then." James said, shifting so she was more comfortable as she laid her head against his chest.

"None." She agreed, she closed her eyes gently to rest them and smiled, making the contented noise that was almost a purr she always made when she was sleepy. James smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to have to leave soon, our funds are low and there's another voyage on The Cartwright that sets off in a few days." He said heavily after a while, the thought of leaving her again, no matter how temporarily, leaving an ache in his chest.

"Hurry back." She said softly, entwining her hand in his.

"I trust you, you know James." She said quietly with her eyes still closed.

His smile faded slightly as he thought about his behavior the night before and the hurt look in her eyes just before she'd left.

"I know."


	5. Rum

**Hi! So we see a different side to James and Annie's relationship in this chapter and hopefully you get to know Annie a little better. Please review with any criticism, suggestions, nice things...:) Pretty pleasee!**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

Chapter 5

"James wake up!" Annie said into his ear, they'd fallen asleep fully clothed, her head resting on his chest. "It's the evening – we've been sleeping for ages!"

James blinked blearily and raised his head slightly. "What?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Annie laughed through her yawn and then covered her mouth sheepishly, he laughed slightly and pulled her gently to sitting position with him.

"I can't believe you're leaving in two days." Annie said quietly as she nuzzled into his side where she fitted so nicely.

"You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to." He replied, the thought of leaving her again stabbing him like a knife through his side. "But I'm a sailor, my love, and it's the only way I can make money right now." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Annie wound her arms round him, "I know, I just miss you." She smiled. "There's nothing to do when you're gone. Except pine after you of course." She teased.

"Well a certain amount of pining is alright and, may I add, rather gratifying." He said, mimicking her playful tone and pulling her closer to him. "But not too much."

"I'll be fine." She assured him, "I'll barely miss you at all." Her grin betrayed her serious voice and James swatted her lightly with a pillow.

"That's odd then, because I so distinctly remember last time I returned: you standing at the docks in a powder blue dress with your hair in a ribbon crying your eyes out, jumping up and down and waving a dainty little handkerchief like it was a flag as my ship came in. Hmm?" He said with a wide smile.

Annie fought a smile at the image he'd called up and tapped him lightly on the nose. "I think you very indiscreet sir, to mention such things." She huffed.

James laughed and she reached out to gently trace the crinkles at the corners of his eyes that he got when he laughed, she smiled – he never looked so handsome as when he was smiling.

He dropped a fleeting kiss onto her lily white hand and then got out of bed, stretching like a cat.

"Well we might as well make the most of our two days." He said with a rueful smile.

"Yes, but sleeping the day away doesn't seem like a good start." She pointed out, getting to her feet as well and leaning against the headboard.

"Well what do you propose?" James asked suggestively and she blushed slightly.

"Well I thought we might sit in the tavern for a while." She said quietly.

James's expression changed to confusion. "But you hate the tavern." He pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't hate you and you like the tavern." She countered with a half smile. "So let's go."

She let her hair down from the loose bun it had been in and shot him a grin. "Don't keep me waiting James, I want my rum." She teased, wrapping her shawl around her slender shoulders and standing by the door. James shook his head laughingly and offered her his arm as if he were a proper gentleman but nobody could have denied the essential rugged, raw charm that he possessed. It was in every sculptured angle of his face, the glint in his eyes, every sure, brisk movement, every hearty laugh. Annie smiled as something sparked in her eyes – there was nothing gentle about _this _man apart from his love, and that was more than enough.

"If your Father could see you now." James teased as they climbed leisurely down the steep stairs and emerged into the tavern.

"'Ey it's James and Annie! Awrite ye pair of lovebirds, eh?" Bawled one of James's seafaring friends who would be sailing with him.

"Fine thanks Tom." James said with an easy smile as he guided Annie to an empty table. "I'll get us a drink." He said, squeezing her hand lightly before heading to the bar.

Annie cleared her throat nervously as she placed her shawl on the table and glanced around seeing nothing but curious faces and one very hostile one. Laura was sat across the room from her with a gaggle of promiscuously dressed girls, all staring at her balefully. As much as this scared and irked her Annie couldn't help but feel some satisfaction in knowing that the reason they so abhorred her was because they had all been in love (or thought they'd been in love) with James before he'd met her. With this comforting thought as her shield she was able to ignore them even as they whispered spitefully about her:

"_She's not even that pretty, never saw anything special about her myself."_

"_And flat as a pancake too! Not his type at all."_

"_And such a priss, I bet she'd never even kissed a bloke before James."_

"_That's what comes of being high born, it turns you into a prude."  
>"Look at that neckline."<em>

"_Look at that awful shawl!"  
>"And those twee ringlets – what does he see in her?"<em>

She bore it all without a sign that she could hear, her face relaxed and indifferent, the only sign that she was at all upset was her clenched fists and they were under the table so as not to be seen. Annie knew full well she wasn't ugly, she'd had admirers all her life, but to hear such remarks stung and it was torture to think that James might feel the same way. But he erased all of her fears when he sat down opposite her with a charming smile and pushed a tankard of rum towards her, raising his own in a toast:

"Here's to my beautiful Annie, the woman I love and can hardly bear to leave."

She blushed prettily and her hands relaxed, they clinked tankards and she had her first ever taste of rum. Her face was unreadable for several seconds as she placed the tankard on the table and seemed to be contemplating it's effect. Then after several tense moments she began to giggle and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's really nice!" She chuckled, amazed at herself. James added his pealing laughter to hers.

"_Now _I know EXACTLY what your father would say if he saw you but I don't think I can repeat it." He said after their laughter had died down and Annie was sipping the rum like she'd been raised on it.

This made her giggle anew, "He'd be horrified!" She said, picturing his ruddy, pompous face equipped always with monocle and sneer.

James was also remembering his run in with Annie's father – the old man had told him in no uncertain terms to stay away from his daughter, she was promised to a very wealthy suitor, he (a lowly sailor) could not take her away. Nevertheless she'd left the next day, sick of her father's constant social climbing and stern outlook.

"You know from the minute I walked out that door I didn't regret leaving for a second and I haven't to this day." She said thoughtfully, "It seemed the most natural thing in the world, loving you. It made sense that I should be with you always."

"You never miss your old life?" James asked, a furrow appearing between his brows.

Annie smiled wryly, "It wasn't a life at all. No way near."

He reached out and took her hand and she heard an increase in the jealous whispers from Laura's table, James turned round and gave them all a look which made the whispers stop immediately. Annie bit her lip but the rum had made it hard for her to worry about Laura and her cronies and before long she was giggling again, trying desperately to stifle the sound with her shawl pressed to her mouth.

"You little drunkard!" James teased, mussing her beautiful hair gently.

"I want..." She closed her eyes contentedly and thought for a minute and when she opened them again they were bright, "To swim! I want a moonlight swim! Don't you?" She said eagerly, her cheeks slightly flushed.

James's vivid eyes flashed with amusement and he grinned. "Now you come to mention it..."

"Lets go!" She got to her feet with energy and grabbed his hand but it was him who bore her through the crowded room, shielding her with his considerably larger form so she wouldn't get hurt in any of the various fights that had sprung up. Annie didn't even seem to notice the roughhousing, her mind was focused on the thrills her love's touch sent coursing through her, bringing a blooming blush to her porcelain cheeks.

And then they were outside and seemed to tumble into each others arms.

"James..." Annie murmured as her hands found his muscular chest and traced their way to his strong shoulders. He gave a somewhat wolfish grin at her touch and pulled her closer by her waist, tracing his lips along the delicate line of her neck. Annie gasped – he was the first and only man to make her feel this raw, animalistic desire that so completely took her over at moments like this and it was heaven to abandon herself to it.

They walked together to the beach, still locked in a tight embrace and together they stumbled down the sand until, where the sea met the shore, they stopped. Both were breathing heavily and neither said a word as they held each other and it was Annie who tangled her fingers in her love's hair and brought his lips to hers. With one swift movement James pulled away the sash around her dress and ran the smooth ribbon over her cheek before discarding it and pulling his shirt off. Her eyes were large in the moonlight as she looked at him then she slowly pushed her dress off one shoulder, revealing her perfect skin. James pressed his lips to her collarbone and then gently slid the other sleeve away, leaving the dress to slip down her body and onto the sand where it was quickly forgotten.


	6. Mutiny

**Hellooo :) So a bit of a twist is in store, I hope you dislike the new characters you meet in this chapter as much as I do! Grrr -_-**

**Anyway, enjoy and please review to tell me what you think :)**

Chapter 6

Annie stretched and made a little mewing noise as she slowly realized she was not in her own bed, not in a bed at all in fact. She opened her eyes and sat bolt upright, looking wildly around her. The beach was deserted and the water was nearly at her feet, she drew her legs up and clasped her hands around her knees – it was only then that she saw James. He was sprawled next to her with no shirt on, his chiseled chest sprinkled lightly with sand and his boots lying abandoned a few paces away. Annie herself was very conscious of being only in her light slip that barely counted as clothing. The water was just a hair's breadth away from lapping at James's toes and, with a small mischievous smile Annie scooted back to watch what she was sure would be an amusing scene. The water crept closer to James as he lay oblivious on the sand and Annie pressed her hands over her mouth to stop herself from giggling – he looked so peaceful! Then the sea washed over his feet and James sprung to his feet, staggering slightly and shouting "Leak! Leak in the boat! Get the -" he trailed off as he looked around him in confusion and realized he wasn't on a boat at all but on a beach with Annie who was curled up in a ball, shaking with laughter.

"What? You little devil!" he said, starting to laugh himself as he scuffed some sand over Annie. She squeaked and sat up, still chuckling and he offered her his hand with his usual disarming smile.

"C'mon. You remember what day it is right?" he said as he helped her to her feet and they started up the beach, Annie slipping on her dress as they walked.

Annie frowned, "Tuesday?" she offered and James sighed, looking down at their feet as they walked and he waited for her to realize. It was hell for him, watching her face change as it dawned on her.

"Oh..." she sighed, sadness showing in all her features but especially her expressive eyes. "I don't want you to go."

James threaded his fingers through hers and gently squeezed her hand. "it's not for long." he said sadly.

"One afternoon away from you is too long let alone two whole weeks!" Annie exclaimed, looking up at him indignantly. James gave a small chuckle and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I was trying to present it in the best possible light," was his explanation and she seemed to find it satisfactory as her response was to lean into him, her head resting lightly against his shoulder.

"When do you have to go?" she asked quietly.

"Not for another hour or two," he said, stopping as they approached the door to the tavern. "Home sweet home," he said wryly. He knew Annie didn't particularly like their current home and was hoping that with the money from his upcoming voyage he could buy them a nicer house, somewhere Annie could put flowers on the windowsill and call their own...somewhere they could raise a family perhaps.

"James?" Annie's voice brought him back to the present and he flashed her an embarrassed grin when he realized he'd spaced out.

"Uh yes, sorry," he apologized as he opened the door, waiting for Annie to be safely inside the tavern before walking in himself. They were greeted by a predictable round of wolf-whistles and ribald comments from the men and of course the unavoidable death glares from the assembled women. Annie was more used to all of this than she had been when her and James were first together but it still brought a blush to her cheeks, which was of course partly why they did it. James grinned and rolled his eyes as he guided her through the throng of people to sit at one of the more secluded tables. Annie cast her eyes down, a sure sign she had something she wanted to say, and began tracing the whorls of wood on the tabletop with light fingers before James gently placed his hand on top of hers.

"Annie?" he asked, his voice colored with worry.

"I'm sorry I was just...thinking," she said somewhat vaguely but James didn't reply, choosing to wait for her to tell him what was on her mind. Sure enough she began to speak:

"I was just thinking how...selfish it is of me to make you feel so bad about going," she said in a rush, biting her lip. "I know you do it for us and I love you for it and I won't say another word about wanting you to stay here."

"Don't be silly, I know it's hard for you. It's hard for both of us but it has to be so, at least for a while," he replied gently.

"Yes, but still. I won't mention it again," she insisted, her eyes shining as she looked at him.

James smiled and was about to speak when he saw Laura talking to two other sailors who would be on the same voyage as him, Drake and Felix. They were notoriously rough and seemed to be looking, under Laura's direction, straight at Annie. James instinctively moved closer to her and looked coldly at the two men who returned his stare without flinching. A few tense moments passed and then they turned back to Laura who looked extremely pleased with herself (something that James always associated with bad news for himself) and was leaning provocatively against Drake whilst batting her eyelashes at Felix. James turned away in disgust and so did not see them approach, he heard them however and turned his head sharply at the sound of a cleared throat.

"Can I help you?" he drawled, his eyes flicking between the two men. Annie was silent but her eyes were fixed on James.

"Perhaps," Felix replied slowly with a smile which James did not return – the mans handsome face could win over the tavern girls easily enough but it would take more than that to make James trust him.

"Maybe it's a question of how we can help you," Drake added with a smile that looked suspiciously like a sneer.

"I doubt it gentlemen but by all means fire away," James sat back leisurely and waited for them to put whatever proposal they had to him, but Annie was not as relaxed. There was something she didn't like about the men and it worried her.

"Not here. Outside," Felix said, his affable smile still in place despite the barely concealed threat behind his words. James narrowed his eyes, wondering what they were up to, but stood up all the same knowing he probably had no choice. It was only when Drake didn't move, clearly intending to stay behind, that he swung round and glared at Felix.

"You think there's any chance in hell I'm leaving him with her?" he seethed, his blue eyes flashing. Felix didn't flinch but gave a relaxed shrug, raising one eyebrow. "Why not? No harm will come to her," he said but James wasn't appeased.

"He comes with us or I'm not coming," he snapped. Annie's eyes widened as the two men squared up to each other and she saw the other mans hand creep towards his pistol.

"No! James go – I'll be fine," she said quickly, looking at him with a steady, imploring gaze.

"See? She'll be fine," Felix purred, looking over at Annie appreciatively. James straightened up and grabbed the other man by his shirt, causing Drake to start forward and Annie to stand up.

"Let's just get this over with." he growled. Felix didn't even have the decency to look perturbed, no doubt he had a dozen allies in the tavern who would have stepped in to defend him. One thing James did know was that Felix would never get his own hands dirty – he was a nobleman turned rascal who much preferred to let others do the less clean work for him.

"Suits me," Felix said with a charming smile as he led the way out of the tavern. Annie forced herself not to look scared as Drake dropped into the chair opposite her and gave her a wolfish grin.

"Awrite gorgeous?" he jeered, propping his feet up on the table. Annie looked at him with disgust but didn't reply, resolving not to say a word until James came back. Laura had watched the whole scene unfold and ran after Felix and James with a self-satisfied smirk, catching them up just as they reached the door.

"'Ave a nice chat boys," she simpered, batting her lashes as she leaned back against the counter, "oh, and don't you worry James, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" James muttered, otherwise ignoring Laura as he strode out of the door. Felix on the other hand looked her over and grinned before following James.

Laura's smile turned into a triumphant grin as she sauntered back over to Annie and Drake, staring at Annie with unveiled loathing as she sat down in a nearby chair.

Meanwhile James and Felix were stood in silence just outside the door. Eventually James let his hands fall to his side,

"So what's this about then?" he asked, looking at the other man suspiciously.

"Relax my friend, this doesn't have to be a bad thing," was Felix's slippery reply and it didn't console James in the slightest.

"I'm not your friend, now spit it out," he snapped with a menacing glare.

Felix looked him over speculatively and then gave a slow smile. "Mutiny," he said simply, watching James closely to gauge his reaction.

James had not expected that but the only way in which he showed his surprise was through the slight widening of his eyes.

"No," was his equally simple response.

It was as if a switch had flipped, Felix suddenly changed – his amiable smile twisted into a scowl and his smooth forehead creased as he lunged towards James and grabbed his shoulders.

"You realize that if you're not with us you're against us." he snarled. James shook him off easily and calmly adjusted his shirt, raising his eyebrows at Felix.

"Well reasoned sir," he remarked coolly and Felix growled.

"You're not being as clever as you think you are." He hissed and James's eyes darted to the tavern, remembering Annie.

"That's right," Felix whispered, watching him closely, "now would you like to reconsider...while you still can?"

"You bastard," James clenched his fists – he'd never wanted to hit anybody so badly in his life.

"Well if that's the attitude you insist upon taking..." Felix sighed as he turned away but James stopped him.

"Wait."

Felix turned around slowly, a disinterested smile on his face.

"Don't hurt her," James said slowly.

"I'd rather not, she's a pretty little thing," Felix said with a shrug. James gritted his teeth as he glared at the other man but didn't dare make a retort.

"So are you with us James? The rest will rally round if you're on board," Felix said.

"Yes."

The reply was barely audible but Felix caught it and grinned, clapping James on the back.

"Good man, now, you'll forgive me if we take a little more than just your word," he said and James narrowed his eyes, sensing that he wasn't going to like what came next.

Sure enough the door opened to reveal Drake holding Annie's arm in a steely grip whilst Laura held the door for them, Annie looked terrified and very small next to the hulking man.

"NO!" James yelled and he was about to throw himself at Drake when Laura closed the door and the man flicked open a knife. James stopped in his tracks as the man slowly and purposefully brought the knife to Annie's throat.

Annie gave a soft whimper as the cold steel pressed against her throat and the large man caught both her wrists in one hand, drawing them roughly behind her back. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at James who was staring at her intensely, physically shaking with anger.

"Let her go, I'll promise anything you want," he said slowly, never taking his eyes away from Annie.

Felix looked at him with mild surprise registering on his handsome face but reached into his jacket pocket, drawing out a piece of parchment containing a circle of names, all written in red.

"Sign this." he commanded, pointing out one of 3 gaps in the circle which was meant for James.

"A round robin?" James took his eyes off Annie briefly to glance at the parchment and then frowned, "I haven't got anything to sign it with." he pointed out flatly.

Furrowing his brow he looked closer at the signatures and then recoiled slightly – they were written in blood.

Felix smirked slightly, "yes this is a slightly more...binding contract. However in your case things will be done a little differently," he said smoothly, nodding at Drake. The bigger man grinned and ran his hand holding the knife down Annie's arm making her shudder and then grasped her wrist, holding her arm out straight in front of her with his knife poised over her upper arm. Annie's eyes widened and she began to struggle but just as James ran forward to stop him Drake sliced a line of red down her arm. Annie let out a sharp cry, squeezing her eyes shut as the pain coursed through her but her cry was drowned out by James's furious yell.

"Calm down, worse things have happened at sea," Felix assured him silkily and this time James shook with self-restraint for he gladly could have killed the other man. Drake laughed as he dipped the nib of a quill in a drop of Annie's blood and handed it to James.

"Do it," Felix said with a meaningful glance towards Annie, his tone quietly threatening.

With a sick feeling in his stomach James took the quill and quickly signed his name.

Felix grinned triumphantly, the deal was done, the contract was signed, the blood was spilled...it was all so simple...

"Kill her."


	7. Goodbye

**Hello :) It has again been a really long time between updates and I do apologize! I hope you like this chapter although it broke my heart a little to write x_x Please tell me what you think - criticism and opinions are always welcome and appreciated :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Kill her."

"NO!" James screamed, launching himself at Felix and knocking him to the ground. "I promise you, you'll die first," he seethed, holding the man off the floor by his shirt.

Drake had pressed the knife to Annie's neck at Felix's order but the burly man hesitated as James revealed a knife of his own and pressed it to Felix's side.

"Come now James – do you really want to risk it?" panted Felix, his sandy blonde hair a mess for once.

"Do you?" growled James, "because I can stick this knife in your side long before you get the order out."

To illustrate his point he jabbed the blade, drawing a thin layer of blood. Not enough to kill him but enough to show he was serious.

"Alright!" Felix yelped, twisting away and narrowing his eyes at James, "interesting just how much you care about her."

James opened his mouth to reply and then grimaced as he realized he'd been duped; the whole thing had been a test to see how far he would go to protect Annie.

Limply he let go of Felix and sat back on his heels, running a hand across his mouth while the other man got to his feet and dusted himself off, smirking down at James.

"Let her go," he said in a bored voice and Drake reluctantly did so.

As soon as Annie was free she swayed on her feet, her long eyelashes fluttering as she dropped into a faint. Of course James caught her before she could fall and lowered her gently to the ground, her head resting on his knee.

"Annie?" he said urgently, brushing her hair out of her face.

Felix nodded at Drake and the two began to walk away but not before he had looked back at James and Annie and delivered one final parting blow.

"Remember our agreement, James," he called, laughing at the anger that flashed across the mans face.

Then they were gone.

With a shudder of anger running through him James turned his face down, expecting to see a pale and lifeless Annie, eyes closed and limp. Instead he found that she was already looking up at him with clear, steady eyes that didn't tell of any recent fainting spell, and the surety of her movements as she sat up convinced him.

"You didn't really faint did you?" he said, bewildered.

"You would have fought them otherwise," was her calm response.

In disbelief, James looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Damn right I would've fought them! They deserved it! Annie, they tried to kill you!" he fumed, clenching his fists.

Still she was calm, folding her hands in her lap and uttering a soft sigh. "If you would listen James -"

"No. Those bastards got away when I could have taught them a lesson or two about morals," he snapped.

"And sacrificed your own morals in the process?" she said lightly and he stopped, looking at her shrewdly.

"What's the real reason?" he asked abruptly, folding his arms.

Annie cast her eyes down, her long lashes casting trembling shadows on her porcelain cheeks.

"Well?" her love pressed.

"I'm – the truth is...I'm going to have a baby James," she breathed, raising her eyes to his slowly, "your baby."

James blinked.

It was like a punch to the gut. A beautiful, frightening, nonsensical, logical, wonderful punch to the gut. It would have brought him to his knees had he not already been kneeling. As it was all he could do was stare.

"A...a baby?" he gasped.

"Yes," Annie said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper as her hand moved to cradle her still-flat stomach. "A baby."

"My baby?" James croaked.

"Your baby, James."

He found himself unable to stop staring at her stomach – a baby was curled up in there! His baby!

Who ever had thought that he would have a baby? Certainly not him.

"How long have you – known?" he breathed, passing a hand over his eyes.

"This morning, my darling, when I woke I knew that I was to have a baby. I could feel it," she said, still in that light voice. James could imagine that same voice coaxing their child to sleep, singing gentle lullabies...

She was still looking at him steadily, the same warmth nestling in the depth of her eyes as had been there the very first day they'd met. He could see those eyes watching over their baby and keeping it safe.

The only problem was, he could see all of these things but nowhere in the harmonious picture could he see himself. Him, the rough-around-the-edges sailor who'd been in more brawls than he could count and could frighten bigger men than himself into silence with one look...were those same eyes to look with love upon a little baby? Raise it and nurture it?

The answer came to him easily as he gazed at Annie.

Yes.

"Say something, my love," she entreated him.

Still on his knees, James shuffled a pace closer to her and gently placed a hand upon her stomach, smiling up at her.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "for this baby and for the man you've made me."

Annie's love had polished his rough edges, her goodness and purity had molded him and cured him. He owed everything to her.

Annie felt like she could cry with relief! She had been so desperately afraid that he would be angry or tell her they couldn't afford it...weren't ready.

"I think it's a little boy," she whispered, tears gleaming in her eyes, "and he'll be brave and strong like his father."

"I'll love it no matter what gender," James replied with a charming smile, drawing her into his arms."As long as we don't name it after any of our parents."

Annie laughed, nodding fervently in agreement. "I would not have that for the world, don't worry."

They were silent now, smiles still on their faces and happiness in their eyes. Then, after a while, Annie spoke.

"You name him, love," she said seriously.

James thought for a second, running through names in his head and fitting them to the boy he imagined. He could see a strong and lively boy, confident as he had been, probably verging on the arrogant, sand colored hair like Annie's and her desire to do the right thing.

"Peter," he said suddenly. The name just seemed to fit.

He was relieved to see Annie nod but paled a moment later when she gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" he asked frantically.

"Your ship James! It's sailing in half an hour!" she squealed, getting to her feet.

James stood up also with an incredulous expression on his face and his hands on his hips. Annie sighed; that meant trouble.

"If you think I'm going to go on this voyage and leave you here in your condition -" he began but she cut him off firmly.

"We need the money now more than ever. I'll be alright. You _have_ to go," she insisted.

The sense of her words gradually sank in but James didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Write to me," he said fiercely, "every little update – a journal."

"I will, you know I will," she replied, beginning to walk towards the dock and joining arms with him.

"But more than usual. I need updates on you _and_ Peter, okay? DETAILED updates."

"Yes darling. I'll bore you with the amount of detail I put in, okay?"

"If that's a promise," he said, swinging her gently round as they reached the docks and kissing her softly.

"It is," she said, breaking the kiss but not pulling away, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her, protecting her.

"I love you," he murmured and she smiled, resting her cheek against his chest.

"I love you too."

Shouts and footsteps broke into their peace as James's shipmates ran raucously towards the ship, every one of them drunk as dogs.

"Alrigh' James boy enough o' that! We've a voyage in store," hiccuped one man, grasping James's arm and pulling him away from Annie. More men joined in his vendetta and James found himself being borne towards the ship. It was a standing joke that the tough and intimidating sailor he had been was now very much in love and, as they put it, 'tamed'.

Annie laughed sweetly and walked slowly to the edge of the dock, unable to stop tears from pricking in her eyes as she watched him. He had shaken them off and had engaged in a good-natured fist fight with one of the men but he had soon finished.

Her love stood on the gangway, looking at her as she was looking at him, his curly hair blowing in the wind and his vivid eyes alight.

"Goodbye!" she called, one hand on her stomach and the other waving her pale blue handkerchief.

He raised an arm and waved back.

"Goodbye my love!" he shouted back, "tell Peter I'll take him fishing – and teach him to sail! We'll go for long walks along the beach - and a dog! We'll have a dog! He'll come too."

Tears were streaming down Annie's cheeks now but she kept smiling and waving.

"I'll tell him. He'll love you as much as I do," she called back to him.

With one final wave he strode up the gangway and went to stand on deck, watching with a mixture of excitement and anguish as the ship drew away and Annie became a faint line of white, her hair a distant flame, blowing in the mournful wind.


	8. Letters

**Hi! Thanks for bearing with me - things have been manic and I haven't updated in ages. I hope you enjoy this chapter and, as always, please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 8

"And then she just said it! "I'm going to have a baby". Just like that!"

James shook his head, a wide grin on his face as he scrubbed the deck with a few other sailors.

Until a soaking sponge was thrown at him.

"Christ James – we get it! A _baby_." The thrower of the missile laughed good-naturedly and James, after a moment, joined in.

"Sorry lads," he said, his expression a bit sheepish. "I just -"

"Land ho!"

James stopped mid-word and leaped to his feet, punching the air.

"Land! That means letters, boys," he yelled, running to the side and looking eagerly at the port.

It was the journeys first stop and nothing could have been sweeter to James than the letters he knew were waiting for him there.

The other sailors stood up, exasperated but still slightly amused.

"Funny that," the one who'd thrown the sponge said, "I thought land meant women."

"Yeah. I thought it meant booze," another said, crossing his arms.

James turned around, his grin still firmly on his face as he strode up to his friends.

"Land," he said, a final air to his voice as he clapped the nearest on the back, "means letters."

And with that he grabbed his pack from the floor, slung it over his shoulder, ruffled the sponge-throwers hair and (almost before the ship had even anchored) jumped onto the gangway.

As he ran down the walkway and out of sight his friends watched him go, each wearing a bemused smile.

"Wouldn't recognize him, would you?" one said, retrieving his own pack.

"Never," agreed another. "In fact, if I didn't know for certain that he could still beat any one of us in a fight with one arm tied behind him back, I'd be worried he'd gone soft."

**0 – 0 – 0**

James felt like the letters were burning a hole in his pocket. He'd ran straight to the inn where their mail was kept upon disembarking and the keeper had handed him a thick pile of parchment, each page filled with Annie's italic script. He had taken them as if he was holding little Peter for the first time and to him they seemed just as precious.

They were a piece of Annie, after all.

He could imagine her writing them, sat at a table in the tavern, her quill in her hand and her hair falling into her eyes. She would end up tying it back with a ribbon, of course, but her optimism always encouraged her to at least start with it down. He wouldn't start writing right away, taking a few minutes to think about what she wanted to say.

James had seen her sit down to write to her aunts many times (never her mother and father) and she always wore a peaceful, reflective smile as she sorted through her thoughts, ready to put them onto paper.

Finally, after what seemed like a ridiculous length of time, James arrived back at the ship. None of the others were back yet so far as he knew so he made a beeline for his hammock.

The ship was silent but for the slight creak of the mast, and James had long thought of that as a calming sound anyway – along with the rush of wind through the sails.

The parchment crackled as he unfolded the sheath of letters and James ran one hand over the top sheet before settling down to read.

_My darling,_

_I write this from your favorite seat in the tavern – it is always mine whilst you are away. I sit here for hours and write to you, and it feels like you are with me._

_Your friends have all been such gentlemen, my love. I am afraid to say that when I first received a knock on our door I feared the worst, but it was Tom, Jack and Ollie. I might have known you would tell them about Peter – now everyone knows. But I don't mind, James. They came to say that I was safe with them whilst you were gone and that they'd make sure no harm came to me or the baby. I thought it was awfully sweet and they have been true to their word, checking on me every so often and even offering to do my shopping!_

_I prefer to do that myself though. You know that I think and feel better in the open air. It is nice to walk in the afternoon sun, lazily so as to observe anything and everything as we always do. _

_James, Peter sends his love. Though he is but a bump at the moment (none of my dresses will fit me soon!) I can feel his presence. I talk to him about you, you know, so he knows his father already and loves him. _

_I hope with all my heart that you are safe and I think about you every day. So now it falls to me to be a hypocrite, my love. Do not dwell on your absence from me whilst you are at sea. I know you, James, and I know that you will be thinking about Peter and I constantly, and fretting. Don't! Please enjoy yourself and don't worry. We shall be fine, darling. I promise. I can fret about you all I want as I have nothing better to do, but you mustn't. _

_Time does insist on stretching itself out whilst we are apart but we shall be together soon, and a month from then our baby will come into the world. What a beautiful thing, to have a baby. _

_What a beautiful thing to have you._

_I love you with all my heart and will shamelessly count the days until you return to me. _

_Yours always and with love,_

_Annie. _

James gently put the letter down, swinging his legs so he was lying fully in his hammock. He could hear Annie saying each word and imagine each expression and it was like she was right there with him.

In his head he could see their son clearly, and he often thought about what he would be like. He found himself inspecting his own character, picking the bits which he would try to pass on and those traits which little Peter would not be exposed to. Annie, of course, could pass on all of her qualities with a clear conscience. In this way, James had created his own portrait of the child in his mind already, and often when he had an idle moment he would add something or other.

In short, he had never been as excited for anything that he could remember.

It was a wonderful feeling.

Grinning, James set the letter to one side and started on the next, chuckling to himself as he read Annie's description of the antics of his friends. He was halfway down the page when he heard footsteps and looked up, the smile fading from his face as he saw Felix.

As usual the man was perfectly presented, not a hair out of place. His smirk, of course, was still there.

Just the sight of him made James's blood boil, remembering how close he'd come to harming Annie.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, glaring at the man as he stood up.

"A chat, my friend," Felix replied calmly, spreading his hands and stepping closer. "Nothing more."

Narrowing his eyes, James crossed his arms.

"Fire away," he said disdainfully, knowing already what the swine was going to say.

And sure enough...

"Have you thought over our little agreement?"

"It is not an 'agreement' if one party has no choice," he replied tersely, his hands instinctively forming fists.

"Would 'arrangement' suit you better?" Felix said, unfazed by Jame's hostility.

James snarled, starting forward, but Felix held up his hands.

"Now, now," he said, his irritating smile still in place. "We all have choices, my friend, in everything. _You _chose her."

_And I always will._

Out loud, all he said was: "You're not my friend."

The smile became strained but remained in place – James would have liked nothing more than to punch it off of his face altogether, but the thought of Annie and little Peter kept him strong.

"Nevertheless," Felix rejoined, "you work for me now. And as such, I expect you to carry out a small task."

"Name it and get out," James said, his voice still cold and dark and his glare fierce.

Felix stepped closer, steel woven into his cordial smile.

"Harry's been giving us some trouble," he said, actually managing to sound regretful and mocking at the same time, "he's the last one. He'll need some...convincing to join us. I think you're the man for the job."

After a sharp intake of breath had pierced the silence, James growled under his breath, digging his nails into his palms.

"No," he spat. "Harry's a good man, a good sailor. He's honest."

"Regardless," Felix said, his expression impassive, "you know what will happen if you don't."

Beneath his swarthy tan James was pale, a vein standing out on the side of his forehead as he struggled with himself. Whichever way he turned he would be wrong on some account...but Annie...

Nothing was more important than her.

And with one curt nod,his fate was sealed.


End file.
